A mothers love
by SLIMMMS
Summary: Don't read unless 18 or older Gumball just broke up with and he is down in the dumps and his mother has found a way to cheer him up


**_Don't read unless 18 or older_**

 ** _I made this to express my pervertish side and show my fetish to the world one shot_**

* * *

 **Gumball was at home crying in his bed**

 **flashback**

Gumball listen said Penny yeah said Gumball listen listen I think we need to break up said Penny whaaaaaaaaaaaaat but why said Gumball listen you haven't been noticing me anymore all you have been doing is paying attention to your video games and i'am sick and tired of it and each time you say you change you don't! yelled a mad Penny who cares what you think you know what your right we should break up good bye said Gumball

 **At his house**

Why did have to say all of those things to Penny I runied any chance of us coming back together why was being so stupid and mean to her I could have been a better boyfriend to hear but no I was crazed about the video games I had why did I say that stuff stupid stupid stupid! yelled a teary eyed Gumball

 **Then his Mom walked inside the room**

Oh Gumball whats wrong asked a worried Nicole well you see mom Penny well she broke up with me said Gumball as he hugged his mom she blushed as his head touched her gigantic boobs well it's okay gummypuss you have your mom here to comfort you said Nicole in a lustful voice

 **After a while she walked out of the room**

Well it looks like my gummypuss might need some of this puss she said as she walked to her room swinging her tail back and fourth and her big ass

 **evening**

Well Darwin are you ready for your sleep over at Tobias house?asked Nicole yes i'am ready responded Darwin and Anais are you ready for your sleepover with Billy?asked Nicole yes mom said Anais **after the kids walked outside** and remeber Richard after you drop them off go have fun with your friends at the strip club said Nicole what who said i'am going to a strip club said a worried Richard okay just remeber to be safe out their all of you! yelled Nicole Okay! yelled the group as they drove and now i'll have my fun with gummypuss

 **Upstair Gumball was on the computer when something had grab him from behind and put and washcloth over his face and suddenly he fell asleep and then he heared someone speaking**

Don't wearing baby you won't be crying anymore as long as your with mommy said his mothe mom he said with the last bit of energy he had left in him

 **Just then he woke up wearing a blue latex suit but open at his penis and butthole**

Huh what am I wearing! yelled Gumball **he tried shaking his hands but he was hand cuffed to a bed** what's going on said a scared Gumball don't worry sweetie your with mommy now and i'am going to make sure you don't cry anymore said Nicole **she was naked and was wearing blue elbow length gloves and matching thigh high socks** mom what the what are you doing this is crazy and your naked! said Gumball trying to shout some sense into his mother well gumball you see were about to have sex she whispered in his hear

 **After hearing this Gumball gets a ercetion**

Oh it looks your you have your father's huge cock now would you like if I licked your dick anyway i'am sure you don't mind now lets get started said Nicole with lust in her eyes **she started by licking the sides of it which lead to Gumball moaning** oh mom I love the way you lick my dick said Gumball well if you like my licking then you'll like my sucking said Nicole **then she started sucking his dick until she reached the bottom and then she started moving her mouth up and down and then she started licking the tip of his dick and went back to sucking going up and down as fast as she could then his dick got bigger**

Mom i'am cumming! yelled Gumball **he blew a huge load inside her mouth and she went back up chewed it up and kissed him Gumball** what is this feeling I feel like my mind is starting to go blank I know this is wrong but but I love it thought Gumball so tell sweetie how does your cum taste? asked Nicole it felt warm tangy and also sweet said Gumball now tell me how do you feel about sex? asked Nicole I love it I want more I want more sex! yelled Gumball okay now do you want me to use my boobs? asked Nicole yes of course! yelled Gumball **Nicole had wrapped her giant boobs around Gumball's huge cock and just moved those knockers up and down and twisting them all around until** mom i'am cumming again! yelled Gumball

 **His cum went shooting all around the room**

Now do you want to cum in here Nicole said with lust in her eyes **pointing at her pussy** yes I want nothing more than that said Gumball **as he was trying to run towards but his arms still chained to the bed** then come and get it she said **pushing a button which let the sex crazed Gumball be unleashed Gumball tackled his mother on to the floor and just started shoving in to her** now tell me how do you like this you slut and now now you turned me into your sex crazed pet and I love you for all of it! yelled Gumball **Gumball was hitting the top of her womb and hitting all of the right spots** Gumball if you keep doing that i'll go crazy and i'am am cumming! yelled Nicole so am I mom yelled Gumball that was the greatest now do you rember Penny? asked Nicole no I don't now lets have sex again said Gumball aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! screamed Nicole

 **End of story**


End file.
